


Burn

by Honeyvx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate, Heartbreak, History, Love, Medicinal Drug Use, Memories, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Medication, War, ignorance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyvx/pseuds/Honeyvx
Summary: Promises are promises, Aren't they.....?And secrets aren't something to joke about, Right?So what are they hiding from everyone?... What is it that no one is telling Rey?...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. Hope you like it!

"Hey! Rey! Wait up a minute!" 

Spied on by General Hux, Kylo Ren hurried to catch up with Rey as she marched through the snow-covered forest.

Rey ignored him: She just wanted to get back to the rebel base in one piece. But it was too late to hide.

Trying her best to look innocent, Rey turned around as a black-gloved hand caught her wrist.

"What?" She asked, before waiting for Kylo Ren's answer.

It didn't come, and she made to turn away again, but at last he said, a little edge of gruffness to his voice, "I....Um......Ehem....."

Rey froze, and then, with a small sigh, began to walk off. But as she reached the clearing, something, perhaps their force connection, made the scavenger decide to stay.

"Look. I'm sorry, but I don't want a fight with you, Ren..." Rey said, beginning to lose patience.

Kylo Ren shifted uncomfortably, as his dignity started to ebb away.

From behind his rock, General Hux leaned in closer to listen, but almost lost his balance and had to grab hold of a clump of moss to stop his presence being revealed.  


End file.
